justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You’re On My Mind
ft. |year=2014https://play.spotify.com/track/4qJA6pA0ohc6G07ifmPD1L |mode=Dance Crew |dg=Various (Classic) Male/Female/Female/Male (Just Dance VIP) |difficulty= |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Various |gc=Various |lc=Purple (Classic) Red (VIP) |mashup=Quatro (serves as Classic routine) |alt=Just Dance VIP (The Just Dance Team)|nowc = OnMyMind |pictos= 63 62 (NOW)}}"You're On My Mind" by Imposs ''ft. J. Perry'' is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance Now, Just Dance 2015 China, and Just Dance 2016 ''(as a Uplay unlockable). Appearance of the Dancers ''You're On My Mind does not officially have a Classic routine. Instead, it uses a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Quatro. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * Pound The Alarm * Macarena * Walk This Way * Blame It On The Boogie * #thatPOWER 'GM1' * Wild Wild West * 4x4 * Pound The Alarm * Baby One More Time * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Dynamite * Crucified GM2 * What Makes You Beautiful * Oops!...I Did It Again * Baby One More Time * Pound The Alarm * Wild Wild West * Best Song Ever * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * In The Summertime * Oops!... I Did It Again * 4x4 onmymind_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Start) onmymind_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Start) onmymind_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Start) onmymind_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Start) Background The background is the Mashup background for Just Dance 2015, that is, a diamond kaleidoscope which shows the dancers' reflections and vary in colour. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1 :Bring both of your hands down from creating a diamond. This occurs during the sequence of #thatPOWER. Gold Move 2: Bring your right hand down from the side while giving it a shake. This occurs during the sequence of Crucified. YOMMGM1.png|Gold Move 1 YOMMGM2.png|Gold Move 2 YOMM GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 In-game YOMM GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 In-game Trivia * This is the second song by Imposs, after Feel So Right. It is followed by Stadium Flow. * This is the first and only song with a Mashup that serves as the classic routine on all consoles. The only other time this happened was Jamaican Dance, but that was only the case on the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3. * After playing this, the avatar unlocked will be the avatar for P4 from Wild Wild West. * The theme of the Mashup, "quatro," means "four" in Portuguese. * This is the first Dance Crew Mashup in the series. It is followed by Rabiosa. * The first appearance of Pound The Alarm does not make counted moves, even though there are pictograms. * Unlike other Mashups, the dancers used in the Mashup repeat less often. * The Gold Moves for #thatPOWER and Crucified in the routine weren't originally Gold Moves. Also, during the In The Summertime sequence, the Gold Move which originally features in that sequence has been removed. ** This is the only song not in Just Dance 3 to create a gold move in a mashup. * This is the first VIP routine in which the original song is not Solo. ** It is also the second VIP routine (after Black Widow) in which more than one person is seen dancing. * Ignoring the World Dance Floor VIPs, the Just Dance Team is the first VIP to not use Video Killed the Radio Star’s avatar. Instead, P2's avatar from C'mon is used. * This is the second time a VIP routine is an NTSC (and/or regional) exclusive. It follows Till I Find You, which was danced by Austin Mahone. *Technically, this is the third song without a classic routine. **''Jamaican Dance'' was the first; its "classic routine" was a Hold My Hand Mode (only available on the Wii and PS3 versions of Just Dance 3). **''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' is the second; although it has a normal "classic routine", it's however, marked as a Sing-Along meaning that the dancers in that song lip-sync the words which are displayed in the middle of the screen instead of the bottom left. *Due to this being a Mashup, it does not appear on the World Dance Floor. *Despite other Mashups not supporting challengers, this track does. This is because the Mashup is the Classic mode of this song. *The Just Dance VIP for this song was removed on April 11th, 2015. *''You're On My Mind'' can be considered the first ever Mashup to appear on Just Dance Now. **It was removed barely an hour later on the same day (30 April 2015), but returned a week later, on the 7th May 2015. ***This makes You're On My Mind the song with the second shortest time gap between its upload and removal, after Roar. * Almost all of the Dance Crews appearing in this Mashup have exclusively updated pictograms. * This is the first time a video with the full routine is on the UBI LOUD YouTube channel. It is followed by Stadium Flow in Just Dance 2016. Gallery onmymind.jpg|''You're On My Mind'' Screen Shot 2014-12-17 at 5.34.25 PM.png|''You're On My Mind'' (V.I.P.) onmymind_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Cover onmymind_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover (Original) onmymind_cover@2x(2).jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover (Updated) yommgameplay.png|Gameplay 101.png|The avatar (from Wild Wild West), which is unlocked when after playing You're On My Mind in Just Dance 2015 200101.png|Golden avatar 300101.png|Diamond avatar onmymind_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Onmymind cover albumcoach.png|Coach extraction Videos Imposs_feat._J._Perry_%22You%27re_on_My_Mind%22_-_Lyrics_Video_-_Just_Dance_2015 Just Dance 2015 - You're On My Mind - Imposs Ft. J.Perry Just_Dance_2015_-_You're_On_My_Mind_JD_Team_-_VIP Just Dance Now - You're On My Mind You're On My Mind - Imposs Ft. J. Perry - Just Dance 2016 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:2010s Category:R&B Songs Category:NTSC region Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017